Lies of Death
by Tentai Kuro
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada never wished for this. He never wished to be a mafia don. But if he wasn't chosen to be the boss, he would have never met them, his friends. Even so, he had so many things he regretted.. Like how he wasn't strong enough to protect his dear family and to protect the man he had first seen as a spartan tutor – and his lover, Reborn. Character-Death.1st fic and 1 shot


**Title : **Lies of Death

**Author : **Tentai Kuro

**Summary :** Tsunayoshi Sawada never wished for this. He never wished to be a mafia don. But if he wasn't chosen to be the boss, he would have never met them, his friends. Even so, he had so many things he regretted.. Like how he wasn't strong enough to protect his dear family and to protect the man he had first seen as a spartan tutor – and his hitman lover, Reborn. Deaths.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own KHR or any of its characters-de gozaru.

* * *

Tears cascaded down his pale face as the don covered his mouth, hands trembling from being soaked in the rain… And being shot thrice by the rivaling famiglia.

* * *

" _HIEE! Reborn?! " The brunet screamed in shock, as the tall, fedora-wearing hitman smirked, sitting on the sofa as if it was normal when he __**was **__in his previous form._

" _You still haven't learnt enough, Dame-Tsuna. " The said person said calmly, sipping his espresso, " Time to cause some chaos - " The man fake coughed for a moment._

* * *

" M-Minna! " The twenty-six year old don shouted, as he watched helplessly. His flame faded into oblivion as the disgusting, red liquid flowed out of his wound. Tsunayoshi Sawada, known as the boss of the Vongola Famiglia, thrashed around, trying to reach his family. But this only caused the Mafiosi around to punch him, giving him cold glares that promised something will happen if he kept on struggling.

* * *

" _I mean torturing – " He coughed once more, sipping on his espresso in that manner that annoyed the boy most, " I __**meant **__tutoring, " Reborn said in the grand finale, in that much-much graceful aura that he always had. Note the sarcasm. _

* * *

_What was the use of staying put.. _He thought, _When something is going to happen to them either way? _The ghosts of wry smiles – all of them were directed at him and only him. " NO! " The Vongola Don screamed, his flame forcing its way back to his forehead, only for it to flicker out once more, " NO NO NO! " He continued thrashing around, till all of his captors were unconscious from himself kicking, punching and lashing around, and some from exhaustion – but he didn't make it before one of them called for reinforcements.

* * *

" _Calm down, Dame-Tsu.. " Reborn spoke softly, ruffling his hair comfortingly, as a light pink blush of embarrassment made it onto Tsuna's face as his tutor grabbed his wrist gently and begun to walk towards the second floor._

" _G-Geez.. Why do you always do that, Reborn? " The boy asked, huffing in fake annoyance as his very first friend – and the man who managed to trigger a feeling he once felt for Sasagawa Kyoko - chuckles, the smirk never leaving his face._

* * *

" You will not leave me alone! P-Please..! " Tsuna sobbed as he fell to his knees. The first one who stood up from his pile of fallen guardian was Hibari. That Hibari Kyoya who had stick with Tsuna till the end. That Hibari Kyoya who had acknowledged him as the higher carnivore and the cloud's own boss.

The ravenette patted his head, staggering slightly as he put on a demeanor of strength – even if all knows that what lies underneath it is weakness. The very prideful cloud – that is what he was.

* * *

_In a very logical manner, his sadistic, Spartan and devil tutor was actually his first friend – some kind of magnet that drew the rest of his guardians towards them… And pretty much a brother._

_And plus! The Fight to get back the Arcobaleno's bodies (but was actually a fight to determine the next, strongest seven) to their normal forms had just finished. But Tsuna was not relieved! It just meant more torture-tutoring! _

* * *

" Don't revert back into that herbivore ten years back, Tsunayoshi. You are far better than that, " Kyoya said, leaning his forehead on the brunet's as a support to keep himself standing.

" H-he's right.. J-Jyuudaime, " The hoarse voice of his storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato, continued, followed by a cheerful, yet at the same time, very pained voice.

" Y-yeah.. H-Hayato and Kyoya's right, " His rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi said, faking a smile.

* * *

" _GAAAH! " Tsuna groaned, running both of his hands through his hair, " I can't understand anything! " He whined, but all hints or pleas of help was ignored by his tutor, who was, in an amused way, sipping his espresso again.. _

_W-Wait a minute! Didn't the guy leave it downstairs, in the living room?!_

* * *

Hayato wasn't as battered up as the rest, only injured. The white-haired Italian-Japanese was currently helping Takeshi, who was in a very bad state, stand to talk to Tsuna.

_**Ryohei was long dead.**_

The sounds of the weak yet a creepy kind of laughter from his mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo resounded in his ears. For him, it was a torture.

_**Chrome's trident had been broken…  
The poor girl was in the same place as where Ryohei must have entered by now..**_

" N-no! H-Hibari! What will I tell Kusakabe?! Hayato? I can't do anything without my right-hand man..! Please! Takeshi! You know I do not know how to explain to Tsuyoshi-san if you died! G-Gah! Lambo! I don't want to lose my little brother, and Mukurooo! What will I tell the Kokuyo gang?! " He wailed.

The loud steps and yells of the incoming backup of the enemy famiglia was heard, as his guardians smiled at him again.

* * *

" _Hai hai! I'll help you since you look like you need.. " After a moment of what seems to be of Reborn pondering, he continued his almost-finished sentence, " A lot of sympathizing, Dame-Tsuna, " The ravenette teased, walking over from his spot (that he claimed as his) on Tsuna's bed._

_Sitting beside his student, he released a soft sound that suspiciously sounded like an 'ah..', " Okay.. You need to know the basics.. If the symbols are alike, it means positive. And positive means, you need to add them. If unlike, it is negative so you subtract them, " He explained, grabbing a Leon-Pen out of no-where and writing a few numbers on the white, sheet of paper. " Like what I did. Get it now? " _

_When he saw the brunet's look that said he understood, he let Leon crawl into his student's hand, turning into a Leon-Pencil which Tsuna quickly used to answer the given problems. Soon enough, the boy stuck out his tongue in pure concentration, and soon enough, after a few minutes, the brunet grinned confidently, " Done! " He cheered._

* * *

But it wasn't Takeshi's normal, caring and cheerful grin.

It wasn't Hayato's smile of admiration.

It wasn't Kyoya's smirk.

It wasn't Lambo's normal and lazy smile.

It wasn't the creepy smile that only Mukuro can muster up..

_**It wasn't the same.**_

_Reborn grabbed the paper, scanning it for a few seconds before he ruffled Tsuna's fluffy, brown hair that defied all laws of gravity. " Good Job, Dame-Tsuna. " _

_After being saved by his student, their bond strengthened to points that Reborn became very protective when it comes to the boy. He quickly disposes all of the assassins sent after the naïve boy.. and, of course, destroying the famiglias of the Cosa Nostra that were plotting something against his student's Vongola. May it be a coup d'etat or a failure of a plan to kill the Decimo he annihilates them for the sake of the boy.._

_But as if he was going to tell it to him, and plus… The boy will be scared to the core if he tells him anyways._

More gunshots and more blood, his guardians were officially dead, as the last member of the Vongola, aside from the boss, approached the don, avoiding all attacks despite his life-threatening injury.

He places a hand on the crying brunet's shoulder, flicking the brunet's forehead as he sighed, " Dame-Tsuna, "

That almost-forgotten nickname seemed to make the mafia boss flinch and look up at him with those puffy red eyes that had bright, glimmering tears falling off from them. Another sigh escaped his lips as he hugged his favorite student – or ex-student to be exact.

" Stop crying, Dame-Tsuna.. " The fedora-wearing man whispered, " You are making yourself look pitiful, "

" _Let's move on to the next lesson then, " His eyes had that familiar, mischievous glint that promised the normal 'tutoring' session. _

" One last lesson, Dame-Tsuna.. One last, " The sad look in his tutor's black orbs was petrifying and it wasn't the same with the one back then, when he was still a thirteen-year old. _It doesn't belong there, _Tsuna decides as the man unwrapped his own long arms from Tsuna's frail body that had grew all over the years.

" _Do.. You know why I hate Lambo and the Bovinos? " Tsuna shook his head, " Ya'know.. Truth is.. It isn't because they are a lower famiglia.. " The boy looked at him large, brown eyes that spelled confused all over._

" _Why then? " The brunet asked, making Reborn flick his forehead._

" _I was getting there, you idiot. " Tsuna quickly apologized for his mistake – talking when not his turn._

" One – "

_It's because that our future selves may need Lambo's own, and the boy selfishly calling TYL-Lambo is dangerous for the future you and the Future Vongola.. I mean – what if they need Lambo and the Lambo in our time calls his ten year later self? " Tsuna nods, in understanding, a frown on his face._

" You do not cry over people who died in a battle. It is a normal thing in the mafia, " Reborn had this thing about him that told Tsuna about how the fedora-wearing man didn't actually want to say this, even if he had explained it to Tsuna already,

_**Reborn was beginning to miss the younger Tsuna – the one who was very innocent.  
But that didn't mean that he held pride for his masterpiece, the Tsuna now.**_

" Keep on listening, Dame-Tsuna. " He ordered, but already knew that the other was already listening, " Promises inside the family are meant to be kept, Dame-Tsuna, "

Said person growled, tears starting to gather around his brown orbs again, " You say that yet you have no plans on fulfilling the Tenth Gen. Promise, don't you? "

" Sorry.. " Reborn muttered, pulling out a Leon-Gun as he started shooting the backups one by one.

" But.. You are still alive Reborn.. The Tenth Gen promise still goes on, " The brunet breaths out, making him roll his eyes.

" Obviously, " He said, but didn't stop on shooting, " You are very dame, aint'cha? " He asked, feeling his sun-hued shirt getting wet once more.

" But Reborn.. They aren't alive anymore, Reborn.. T-They aren't.. T-they are my family..! " His student hiccupped, gripping his jacket as the Leon-Gun fell off his hand when he shot the last one. As if by coincidence, rain begun to fall from the dull sky, making Reborn wonder, _Why was Takeshi crying? _" I'm was so weak to the point that I could not protect them..! I..! I..! "

" Geez, " He groaned slightly, patting his student's head. Reborn really had to make this quick, he already knew that he was nearing his limits in forcing himself to live. What he did earlier was just because of Tsuna's flames still pulling his own, golden ones back to the living world, and thus, keeping him alive. " I love you, Dame-Tsuna.. I really do.. So remember to just smile and do everything with your dying will.. " He said, feeling weaker as seconds past, " And have no regrets, " at the end of that sentence, his hands fell limp as his weight fell on Tsuna's. Alas.. The Strongest hitman was rendered dead as the brunet closed his eyes for a moment.

_**He remembers that he and Reborn became lovers last year… Only one year in relationship and one just has to disappear.**_

After what seems to be an eternity, Tsuna stood up, eyes shadowed as he looked up at the sky, where the storm had raged. Where the rain had washed away all his worries with tranquility. Where the lightning dulled the pain. Where the clouds called forth the weathers and for once, didn't become aloof. Where the mist had comforted him and hid the one last member of Vongola in its custody.

His flames slowly flickered on his forehead, as the don flew up at the sky with great speed. He smiled one last time – his last smile, probably.

And thus, he purposely called off his flames and Tsunayoshi Sawada felt gravity blanket him as he felt empty for the first time in his life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**October 11, 20XX. A day after his certain wrath-flame bearing Friend's birthday. Two Days before his lover's birthday. Three Days before his own birthday – did the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Mafia Famiglia and his own guardians had died, eradicated together with the whole of Vongola and its allies.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name : **Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Age : **25-26

**Status : **Dead.

* * *

A/N : GAAH! Finally done-de gozaru! I hope you enjoy this one-shot de gozaru! It took me an hour to make-de gozaru!

Um.. Please tell me if you want a sequel-de gozaru.. I'm a totally inexperienced writer or writer-in-training-de gozaru..

Uh.. So.. please tell me in your reviews what you think of the Lies of Death one-shot-de gozaru.

**And again! Thank you for reading-de gozaru.**


End file.
